Leafstar's Destiny
by Tigress1037431
Summary: This story goes over the life of Tigress, both up to Secrets of the Furious Five, and after KFP2, when she joins the Clans.


**A crossover of two of my favorite things: Kung Fu Panda and Warriors. This will eventually lead to a Tigress/OC. Note: Leafkit and Tai Lung belong to Dreamworks Animation, and Fireheart belongs to Erin Hunter. The rest are mine. T for some violence, blood, and death.**

ALLEGIANCES

ForestClan (ThunderClan)

Leader: Blotchedstar–unusually blotched male tiger with tawny fur and green eyes, 4 lives left

Deputy: Lionclaw–male lion with light tawny brown fur and amber eyes

Medicine Animal: Nightshadow–black male leopard with blue eyes

Warriors: Blacktail–male fossa with brown fur, a distinctive black tail, and brown eyes

Silvertail–female fossa with sandy-gray fur, a distinctive silver tail, and pale green eyes

Fireheart–handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Redclaw–small, red-maned male lion with short claws, dark tawny brown fur, and amber eyes

Bloodclaw–blood-red male lion with blood-red eyes

Lionfur–female lion with light tawny fur and orange eyes

Queens: Darkstripe–beautiful silver tiger with black stripes and blueish green eyes, mother of Bloodclaw's kits

Shortclaw–hyena with gray fur, black spots, and amber eyes, mother of Blackkit

Kits: Blackkit–female hyena with an orange-flecked black pelt and blueish-green eyes, Shortclaw's daughter

Swirlkit–female tiger with silver fur, black swirls, and blood-red eyes, daughter of Darkstripe and Bloodclaw

Bloodkit–male with an unusual, lion-like mane, blood-colored fur, red swirls instead of stripes, and blueish-green eyes, son of Bloodclaw and Darkstripe

MistClan (ShadowClan)

Leader: Tickedstar–male black tiger with orange stripes and yellow eyes, 3 lives left

Deputy: Smeartail–female merle fox with orange fur and a white "smear" on head, neck, back, and tail, left eye is green, right eye is blue

Medicine Animal: Krestlefeather–male monkey with grayish brown fur and yellow eyes

Warriors: Whitesnow–male tiger, all white, blue eyes

Littleclaw–small, energetic light brown male tiger, orange eyes

Babypink–male T. Rex, dark back which get lighter, pink eyes

Longstripe–male T-Rex, orange with black stripes that go one way on the body but go the other way on the neck and tail, brown eyes

Largeleg–male Tyrannosaurus Rex, brown, green eyes

Shortarm–male Tyrannosaurus, brown with black stripes, very short arms, even for a T. rex, green eyes.

Tigerheart–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes

Stripedpelt–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes

Blackfoot–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes

Clawface–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes

Scareye–male lion, brown with a sleek black mane, scar over left eye, orange eyes

LilacClan (WindClan)

Leader: Spottedstar–female dalmatian, white with black spots, brown eyes, 1 life left.

Deputy: Blackpelt–big black Labrador retriever male, mud-colored eyes.

Medicine Dog: Brownpelt–big chocolate Labrador female, mud-colored eyes, sister of Blackpelt.

Apprentice, Ghostpaw

Warriors: Yellowpelt–big yellow lab male, mud-colored eyes, brother of Brownpelt.

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Shaggypelt–old English sheepdog male, gray back and white underside, green eyes.

Shortpelt–bluish gray male dog, blue eyes.

Longpelt–male Shi Tzu, white, brown eyes.

Gemeyes–female collie, brown back and white underbelly, piercing blue eyes

Moonglow–male whippet, all white and almost seems to glow, blue eyes.

Queens: Spotpelt–female dalmatian, white with brown spots, blue eyes, mother of Blackpelt's pups.

Foxheart–unusual reddish-brown whippet, expecting Shortpelt's pups, blue eyes.

Sunshine–whippet, reddish-brown and almost seems to glow, mother of Moonglow's pups, golden eyes.

Pups: Oddpup–unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes, older daughter of Spotpelt and Blackpelt.

Blackpup–unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes, younger daughter of Spotpelt and Blackpelt.

Lightningpup–female whippet with gold colored fur, green eyes, daughter of Sunshine and Moonglow.

Littlepup–male whippet with black fur, blue eyes, son of Sunshine and Moonglow.

Brownpup–male whippet, white fur with black flecks and black around eyes and ears, bluish-green eyes, son of Sunshine and Moonglow.

Fiestypup–female whippet, white fur with brown flecks and brown around eyes and ears, brown eyes, daughter of Sunshine and Moonglow.

MidnightClan (RiverClan)

Leader: Mackerelstar–female tiger, black with silver swirls, amber eyes, 2 lives left.

Deputy: Tigerclaw–male tiger, orange with black stripes, amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Tinfur–female tiger, gray with black stripes, amber eyes.

Warriors: Lionheart–female lion, tawny, amber eyes.

Rubyfur–unusual red female tiger with green eyes.

Sapphirefur–unusual blue female tiger with orange eyes.

Topazfur–orange female tiger with blue eyes.

Aquamarinefur–unusual blue-green female tiger with red-orange eyes.

Diamondfur–white female tiger with gray eyes.

NightClan (SkyClan)

Leader: Tabbystar–large female tiger, orange with barely visible stripes, 5 lives left, amber eyes.

Deputy: Mistfur–small female tiger, pale gray with darker stripes, blue eyes.

Medicine Animal: Nightfur–female tiger, all black, green eyes

Animals Outside the Clans

Tai Lung–male snow leopard, gray with black and brown spots, orange eyes.

Missingtooth–white tiger female, black stripes, blue eyes, formally ThunderClan deputy, mother of Tai Lung's kits: Mistkit, gray tiger female with black stripes, green eyes, Nightkit, female tiger, black with orange stripes, green eyes, and Leafkit, very small tiger female, orange with black stripes and leaf-shape on her forehead, green eyes, also foster-mother of Tigerkit, male tiger, dark orange with lightning-shape on forehead, blue eyes.


End file.
